The present invention relates generally to climbing wall assemblies and to safety mats that are used in connection with climbing walls and in climbing wall environments. Particularly, this invention relates to a safety mat securing and locking assembly which is used in combination with the safety mats utilized for climbing wall structures. More particularly, this invention relates to safety mat structures and a handhold structure with a latch assembly constructed and arranged to secure the safety mats against the climbing wall when the latter is not in use. Further, the invention relates to mat securement features and other safety mat and cooperating climbing wall elements constructed and arranged to improve and to provide additional benefits in the use of safety mats with respect to climbing walls.
Artificial climbing and bouldering walls are increasingly popular and used due to the increase in physical fitness awareness generally and in the rock climbing and bouldering sports particularly. Climbing wall assemblies are being provided to introduce children into the climbing sports in a safe and educational manner. Such climbing wall assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,266, issued on Jun. 6, 2006, the teachings of which are fully incorporated by reference herein. Other climbing wall structures and environments are also known and for which the safety securement assembly of this invention may be utilized, for example, assembled climbing walls, indoor or outdoor, and existing wall structures such as concrete block, cinder block, paneled walls or like support structures.
In order to provide children and other climbers with a safe climbing environment, various safety features are utilized in conjunction with climbing wall assemblies. For example, safety mats may be provided on the floor areas adjacent and surrounding the climbing wall assembly so that should a climber fall, the landing area is padded. It is therefore desirable to secure the mats to or adjacent the climbing wall structure to ensure the proximity of the mats to the climbing wall. Artificial climbing walls are often located in a gym or designated play area where children may otherwise play. Thus, there is a need for a wall covering to protect children from running into the wall surface when not in use and to limit access to the climbing wall. Further, children, particularly young children, should be supervised when using the climbing wall. Thus, there is a need for a secure wall covering to prevent the unauthorized use of the climbing wall, for example, when proper supervision is not available or when the climbing wall is otherwise not available for use.
Although the prior art discloses the use of a cable system, for example, to secure a mat against a portion of the climbing wall, that system has been found cumbersome to utilize. The prior art also discloses safety mat securement systems that are located above the climbing wall structure. These systems are likewise burdensome because they may be located too high to be easily reached and are not aesthetically pleasing.
A need exists for a safety mat securement and locking assembly for use with climbing walls that secure the mat structure both when in use on the floor as a safety mat and when in use as a climbing wall covering. A further need exists for a mat securement assembly which is incorporated into a climbing wall and which is versatile and quick and easy to use. A further need exists for a mat securement system that warns children and other climbers that the wall is temporarily closed and that climbing should not take place. A further need exists to provide an identifiable mat structure which relates to its environment, which provides cushioning and which is economical to manufacture.